


Törve

by SzabVero



Category: Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autóbaleset, Drama, Hűség, Klinikai halál, Poszt-traumatikus stressz szindróma, TheVR - Freeform, barátság
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzabVero/pseuds/SzabVero
Summary: A pillanat töredéke alatt fordul meg minden a két férfi életében. Egy példa arra, mennyire erős lehet az igaz barátság.(Soha, senkinek nem kívánom, hogyvalahailyen helyzetbe kerüljön. Ismét csak játszottam a szavakkal, és ez lett a vége.Érzékenyebb lelkűeknek nem ajánlom...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bocsi mindenkitől a csendért... Aki jártas Wattpadon, és olvasta a Valami más c. Jansti történetet, amit Newflare-rel írtunk tudja, hogy nem tűntem el teljesen az internetről, csak erről a részlegről :P  
> Igyekezni fogok minél több ötletet megvalósítani, csak... Tudjátok, hogy megy ez. Mindig van valami :/
> 
> Kellemes olvasást, és... légyszi, ne utáljatok nagyon *.*
> 
> A történet [Wattpadon](https://www.wattpad.com/story/97670359-t%C3%B6rve) is olvasható.

Hajnali kettőkor érkezik az újabb hívás.  
\- Öt perc - suttogom, és lerakom a telefont.  
Nem akarom felkelteni Csillát, így csak írok neki egy sms-t, majd amikor felkel, elolvassa.  
Kapkodva felöltözöm a félhomályban, és a legfontosabb cuccaimat zsebre vágva kirohanok a lakásból.

Szerencsére nincs nagy forgalom, mert hamar dodgem lenne belőle, és nem akarok csalódást okozni a legjobb barátomnak. Egyben kellene odaérnem.  
Csikorgó fékekkel állok meg a ház előtt, nem törődve a szomszédokkal. Úgyis megszokták már tőlünk a zajt ennyi év alatt, egy kis rallizás már meg sem kottyan nekik.  
Felrohanok a lépcsőn, majd az ajtó előtt megállok egy kicsit, hogy kifújjam magam. Kulcsommal óvatosan nyitom ki az ajtót, hátha már nincs is rám szükség, és csak felébreszteném őket.  
Zokniban, és kabátomat hátrahagyva osonok a lakásban, de mire közel érek a hálóhoz, már tudom, hogy nincs értelme óvatoskodnom.  
Szívem ismerős fájdalommal szorul össze, mikor meghallom a fojtott zokogást és az eredménytelen csitítást. Már két hete szinte minden éjjel összetörök, mikor Dóri áthív, de ha kell, a világ másik végéből is eljönnék. Mély levegőt veszek, és halkan kinyitom az ajtót.  
Jani a szoba közepén áll lehajtott fejjel, megtörten, miközben Dóri a derekát átkarolva öleli, visszafogva, nehogy kirohanjon a lakásból engem keresve, mint legelőször. A terápia nem sokat segített egyelőre, de legalább már nem kell az éjszaka közepén felkutatni érte Debrecen utcáit, csak hogy a lakásom előtt találjunk rá egy szál pizsamában, mezítláb. Megrázkódom az emlékre.  
\- Jani - szólítom meg halkan, ahogy magamat megacélozva előre lépek. Dóri azonnal elengedi a zokogó férfit, aki remegve veti magát kitárt karjaimba, és majdnem magával sodor, de fel voltam készülve, így sikerül megtartanom mindkettőnket. Könnyáztatta arcát azonnal nyakamba fúrja, és olyan kétségbeesetten szorít magához, hogy majdnem én is elsírom magam.  
\- Pisti - suttogja pólóm vállába, és mikor felnézek Dórira, ugyanazt a tehetetlen fájdalmat látom a szemében, mint amit én is érezek.  
\- Itt vagyok. Nincs semmi baj - hazudom mindkettejüknek, majd csitítón végigsimítok barátom hátán. - Ssssh, nincs semmi baj.  
Szemem sarkából látom, hogy Dóri fázósan átkarolja magát, bár a szobában egyáltalán nincs hideg. Kimerült, mint mindannyian, de ez egy olyan szakasz az életünkben, amivel együtt kell megküzdenünk, nincs szünet vagy könnyű kiút. Nem mintha menekülni akarnánk, de... nehéz. És bár a legutóbbi időszak alapján ő a legerősebb nő, akivel valaha találkoztam, tudom, hogy őt is rohadtul megviseli az egész.  
Két héttel ezelőttig Janiról is azt gondoltam, hogy ő az erősebb kettőnk közül érzelmileg, amíg darabokra nem hullott egy pillanat alatt.

Szerintem életem végéig tisztán fogok rá emlékezni, hogyan nézett rám, mikor magához tért az altatásból a pszichiátrián. Máshogy nem tudták megnyugtatni, hárman fogták le, hogy beadják neki az injekciót. Csak beszélgetni vittem be egy haveromhoz, de kérdezett pár olyan dolgot, ami újabb rohamot váltott ki belőle. Olyan félelmetes volt... olyan, mintha... mintha megvadult volna.

Pedig tényleg nem tartott sokáig az egész, bár én nem emlékszem teljesen a balesetre, amiért veszettül hálás vagyok. Valószínűleg ugyanúgy ki lennék készülve, mint ő.  
A tanúk szerint gyors csekkolás után azonnal kirángatott a kocsiból, amikor a fa megállított minket, és nem forogtunk tovább lecsúszva az útról. Olyan erélyesen förmedt rá egy bámészkodóra, hogy hívja a mentőket, hogy szerencsétlen elsírta magát, de szerencsére a férje azonnal tárcsázott. Még sosem voltam olyan hálás és büszke, hogy a barátja lehetek, mint mikor elmesélték, hogyan hozott vissza a pár perces klinikai halálból. Azóta sem tudják, hogy éltük túl végül pár karcolással. Már ami a testünket illeti.  
Janit nem engedték be a mentőbe, hogy elkísérjen, bár nem sok mindent fogtam volna fel belőle, mert még mindig eszméletlen voltam néhány órán át.  
Mire a rendőrök behozták utánam, már alig akarta hagyni, hogy megvizsgálják. Úgy remegett az idegességtől, hogy le kellett fogni a sürgősségin, és a nővérek nagy nehezen tudták megitatni, nehogy kiszáradjon.  
Amikor magamhoz tértem, még mindig csak Csilla sírt mellettem a megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy egyáltalán felébredtem. Ő sem tudott sokkal többet, mint én, de abban biztos volt, hogy Jani jól van. Nem is tévedhetett volna nagyobbat.  
Persze, amikor végre beengedték, teljesen normális volt, hogy sírva jött oda hozzám, és bocsánatot kért a balesetért, én meg majdnem fejen csaptam. Mert bár ő vezette a kocsimat, rohadtul nem az ő hibája volt, hanem azé az idiótáé, aki képes volt kanyarban előzni. Kész csoda, hogy a többiek meg tudtak állni, meg az is, hogy nem hagytuk ott a fogunkat.  
Aztán jött a doki, megnyugtatott, hogy a púp a fejemen el fog múlni, és annak ellenére, hogy egy kicsit meghaltam, teljesen egészséges vagyok. Bár túlvilági élménnyel nem gazdagodtam, benyögtem, hogy hivatalosan is zombi lettem, amire Jani egy szemforgatással válaszolt, Csilla pedig rácsapott a vállamra, hogy ne mondjak hülyeségeket.  
Ekkorra Dóri is befutott. Otthagyta az üzleti útját a fenébe, és lélekszakadva vezetett át az országon, bár saját bevallása szerint óvatosabban, mint valaha. Első dolga volt alaposan körbenézni Janit, aztán megcsókolta, és lebaszta, amiért ráhozta a frászt.  
Kifaggattak a rendőrök, lecsekkolt minket még pár orvos, aztán lelkemre kötötték, hogy ha egy kicsit is rosszul érzem magam, azonnal menjek vissza. Ez az egész röpke hat órát vett igénybe.  
Komikusan nagy kötéssel a fejemen engedtek el, ami egy aprócska vágást takart, de azt mondták, két napig ne vegyem le, aztán jöjjek vissza kötözésre. A zárójelentéssel az egész szobámat ki lehetett volna tapétázni, padlótól plafonig, és a gyógyszertárban is egy kisebb vagyont hagytunk ott. Belegondoltam, milyen kevés helyük lehet, ha fél nap után kidobnak egy embert feltámadása után, de megfájdult tőle a fejem, így ráhagytam.  
Sötétben értünk haza, a kocsiút alatt Jani végig csukott szemmel bújt a vállamhoz, ami egyáltalán nem zavart, mert megértettem. Én is megriadtam minden szemünkbe világító reflektortól, de Dóri óvatosan ment, főleg mellékutakon, így csak a szememet kellett becsuknom, hogy ne essek pánikba.  
Az elkövetkező két napban több cigit szívtam el, mint máskor egy hónap alatt, de aztán lassan visszacsökkent a számuk, és látszólag minden rendben volt. Egészen egy hónappal későbbig.  
Nagyon megértőek voltak a szünet miatt a srácok, bár nem is adtunk nekik választási lehetőséget. Amint tudtunk, visszatértünk, bár az autós játékokat még jobban kerültük, mint előtte, és nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy az időközben helyrepofozott kocsimba újra beüljek. Nem is ezekkel volt végül a gond.  
Néhány nézőnk javaslatára belekezdtünk egy újabb co-op játékba, amiben a változatosság kedvéért szarrá kellett lőni mindenkit. Nevetgélve játszottunk vele fél órát, és tényleg egész jó volt, ahogy ketten, erőinket egyesítve daráltuk az ellenséget.  
Egészen addig, amíg Jani véletlenül le nem lőtt.  
\- Megöltél, baszki?! - kiáltottam fel, de csak poénból, mert ez egy játék, és le van szarva, de ő azonnal elsápadt, és remegő kezekkel, rémülten kapta rám a tekintetét.  
Később a doki elmagyarázta, hogy nem az én hibám volt, és bármi kiválthatta volna belőle azt az első rohamot, azt az idegösszeomlást, ami után sírva rohant ki a szobából, és a lépcsőházban kellett letepernem, hogy ne meneküljön el. Órákig nyugtatgattam, mire végre valamennyire lecsendesült, és akkor már nem ismételgette percenként, hogy megölt, és mennyire sajnálja. Akkor látszólag felfogta, hogy a halálomat annak a fasznak köszönhetem, neki meg az életemet, de... nem volt önmaga.  
Aztán elkezdődött a pokoli körforgás, ami azóta is tart. Nappal élettelenül, magába roskadva járkált közöttünk, mintha ott sem lenne, alig reagált, ha hozzá szóltunk. Éjjelenként rémálmok gyötörték, és a nyugtatók sem hatottak rá rendesen, csak kábult lett tőlük. Aztán egyszer elfelejtette bevenni őket, és akkor botorkált el a lakásomig.

Most itt tartom karjaimban, és szívembe belemar a fájdalom, ha arra gondolok, mennyit kell szenvednie egy látszólag apró meggondolatlanság miatt, amit nem is ő követett el. Ahogy légzése csitul, és zokogása alábbhagy, megindulunk az ágy felé. Megriad, de elmondom neki, hogy most aludni fogunk, és Dóri máris félrehúzza nekünk a takarót.  
Az első pár napban iszonyú fura volt, és még most is grimaszolva gondolok bele, milyen érzés lehet neki, hogy a pasija legjobb barátjával osztja meg a közös ágyukat. Még akkor is, ha semmi... _olyan ___nincs a dologban, aminek a gondolatára is a rosszullét kerülget. Nagyon szeretem őket, de nem _úgy! ___Amikor rákérdeztem, keserű mosollyal válaszolta, hogy egy barlangi trollt is megtűrne maguk mellett, ha attól Jani jobban lesz, max felvenne egy orrcsipeszt. Ugyanolyan üres mosollyal válaszoltam.  
Barátom egy pillanatra sem enged el, ami miatt manővereznünk kell kicsit, hogy vízszintbe helyezzük magunkat, de végül csak sikerül, és Dóri betakar minket. Ő is befekszik mellénk a másik oldalról, és közel húzódva Jani hátába fúrja az arcát, ahogy a takaró alatt átkarolja mellkasát. Én a hátamon fekszem Jani feje a vállamon, és még mindig úgy kapaszkodik belém, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Megint órákba fog telni, hogy elaltassuk, de nem bánom. Bármit, hogy jobban legyen.  
Most hamarabb megnyugodott, mint tegnap, aminek valahol mélyen örülök, de tudom, hogy szalmaszálba kapaszkodom. Még iszonyú sokáig fog tartani, hogy rendbe jöjjön, és akkor sem biztos, hogy pont olyan lesz, mint régen.  
Tudom, hogy Dóri is ébren van még, halk szipogása lebuktatja. Nem hibáztatom, amiért felszínre enged egy keveset a fájdalomból. Mindannyian padlón vagyunk.

Kicsit helyezkedem a párnámon, és még ez az apró mocorgás is képes megijeszteni őt, de megnyugtatom, hogy nem megyek sehová. Óvatosan megigazítva egy lázadó tincset, végignézek barátom fáradt arcán.  
Vonásai élesebbek az étvágytalanság és a rémálmokkal teli alvás miatt, szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódnak. Az elmúlt pár hétben rengeteget öregedett, és a borosta sem segít az összképen, amit tegnapelőtt óta nem hagy leborotválni. Tudom, hogy a nézők egy része szerint általában jól áll neki, de most ők is úgy gondolnák, hogy inkább hasonlít egy ötvenes éveiben járó csövesre, mint egy gamer srácra a youtube-ról. Ujjaimmal letörlöm sápadt arcáról a könnyeket, és megijeszt, milyen hideg a bőre az enyémhez képest. Hiába eszi a vitaminokat a beleimádkozott kaja mellé, nagyon le van gyengülve. Szorosabbra húzom körülötte a takarót.  
Jani talán megérezte, hogy figyelem, talán ellenőrizni akarja, hogy ott vagyok-e még, hogy létezem-e, de mindegy is, miért nyitja ki szemeit, hogy felnézzen rám. Fénytelen, élettelen tekintete furcsán mered rám, és annyira várnám, hogy elsüssön egy poént, vagy bármit, de csak néz rám meredten, mintha csak a tudatalattija fogná fel, hogy ott vagyok, ő maga nem venne észre. Hátrasimítom kócos haját, és elnyújtott atyai csókot adok feje búbjára.  
\- Ssshhh, aludj - suttogom, és arcomat tincsei közé temetve bújok el, hogy ne lássa legördülő könnyeimet. Úgy húzódik közelebb, mint egy kisgyerek a szüleihez, mikor fél, hogy érte jön a mumus. Soha nem akartam őt így látni.  
Eszembe jut, mennyi mindent éltünk át az elmúlt évek alatt, elmémben felhangzik gondtalan nevetése, néhány hülye vicce is beugrik, amiken percekig borultunk önfeledten. Aztán jön a kép, amikor három nappal ezelőtt _majdnem ___elmosolyodott. Minden boldog emlék erősíti a fájdalmat a szomorú miatt, és a végén már úgy érzem, vaskarmok szorítják össze szívemet.  
Zokogásomat teljes erőmből visszatartva arra gondolok, hogy aki most itt fekszik mellettem, csak egy üres test lélek nélkül, és ettől erősebb bűntudatom van, mint attól, hogy nem vettem észre időben, mennyire megviselte a baleset. Ez persze hülyeség, mert semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy nemsokára teljesen magába fordul a traumától, de annyira fáj látnom, hogy állandóan szenved, és mindent megtennék, hogy visszakapjam. Újra megfogadom, hogy nem hagyom cserben, és a végsőkig mellette maradok. Akkor is így éreznék, ha nem ő élesztett volna újra. 

Ugyanazzal a szívembe maró gondolattal virrasztom át az éjszakát, míg Jani nagyon lassan nyugtalan álomba merül közöttünk, mint két hete mindegyiket; itt fekszik karjaimban, mégis... _borzasztóan hiányzik a legjobb barátom. ___


End file.
